Aerial Hearts: Winged Heroes
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: What if their was another Avian Human Hybrid, one who never met the Flock. This Hybrid, Seth, escaped through a power that world has never experienced to a different world, and dove into his own heart, Awakening his own Keyblade. This is his adventure searching for a place to belong, wandering the many worlds in search of such a place. Read his adventures. Max/OC
1. Preview

Yo Yo Yo it's the one and only SunDragonSoul, now with a new story that has been stuck in my head for a while. Heres my thought process, due to reading so many maximum ride fanfics, I wanted to make one crossed over with Kingdom Hearts. Why, you may ask, well because I wanted to make an OC Avian Human Hybrid keyblade wielder.

This is just a preview for it but please Enjoy.

Please note this is based off of the Secret Ending Video The Gathering from Kingdom Hearts 2.

Note: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Maximum Ride, they belong to their creatures. The only thing I own is the OC'es.

* * *

Aerial Hearts: Winged Heroes

By

SunDragonSoul

* * *

Preview

A desolate wasteland lays unending, with thousands of key shaped swords stabbed into the ground, like grave markers.

"**_Do you know_**," A mysterious voice said. "**_that even some hearts can fly?_**"

2 figures walk down a path in the graveyard like wasteland, where none of the key shaped swords were impaled into the ground.

The first was a male, tall and willowy, with a rather athletic build. His body is covered by a ankle length tattered brown cloak with the hood up and shadowing his face. Held in his right hand though was a rather unique styled key the size of a long sword and bladed. The handle is a sea green with a black pommel. The guard of the weapon was black and curves around the handle but doesn't connect to the base of the handle itself. The shaft of the key is silver and has semi-circular indentations on its sides. The teeth are comprised by two silver, triangular blades that overlap each other and slant downward. Both triangles have slanted, heart shaped gaps in them. Leading from the pommel is a keychain with a token the resembles the guard and handle.

The second was a smaller female, with a swimmer's build. Her body is covered by a similar ankle length tattered brown cloak with its hood up and shadowing her face. Held in her right hand is a weapon similar to the males. The handle is a pale lilac color and sports two protrusions on either side that curve upward. The guard is comprised of two pale violet spikes that curve downward. The neck if a black color. Connected to the en is the teeth which are pale violet and resemble the top half of the Nobody symbol, albeit with two of the spikes longer than the others. The keychains token is a rose colored shape that is similar to the handle, albeit squashed down.

"**_Yet these hearts, truly due allow their bearers to fly_**," The mysterious voice continued. "**_Flying through the skies and heavens above._**"

The two figures arrived towards where 2 uniquely designed longsword sized key weapons stay stabbed in the ground.

The male reached out and grabbed the one closest to him with his left hand. This one was simply designed, compared to the others. The shaft was smooth and cylindrical that tapers outward at both ends. It has a boxy guard, made up of two small light grey boxes and copper rod. The base of the guard connects to the grip, and both sport several indentations lining them. The grip itself is somewhat unique in that while most of them are cylindrical, this one is squared. The teeth are in the shape of an "E". The keychain is made of several simple chain links and its token is the master's mark. He slowly pulled it out and swung it down, now wielding 2 of the unique key shaped swords.

The female reach out and grabbed the remaining one. This one was rather angelic, unlike the shaft is formed from two pieces side by side and displays two hearts, with it's silver handle bears two angel wings as a guard. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the kanji for "Light". The keychain is a star sewn together from thalassa shells. She as well pulled the silver and white weapon, shifting it into a reverse hold in her left hand.

"**_What could cause these things to happen,_**" The mysterious voice said. "**_That they might gain their wings._**"

Walking towards them on another pale clear of weapons was a human being clad in a hooded black coat that hides it's gender, goes down to it's ankles, with the hood up and completely shadowing it's face.

Words flash around him being.

**The Sky…Wings...Winged Hearts...Keyblade...Replica...Kingdom Hearts...Keyblade War...Three Apprentices**

They both looked first looked at the being, before looking toward each other before suddenly a pair of wings sprouted from both their backs. From the male's back, 2 crimson feathered wings with black tips spread out in a 14 feet wingspan across. The females, 2 light brown feathered wings, with streaks of white and black and with a 13 feet wingspan. Both sets of wings tense, before flapping up, sending the two into the air. The spiraled higher and higher till the both vanished into the sky.

"**_Aerial Hearts_**," The voice finished. "**_Winged Heroes._**"

* * *

Well that's the Preview, Please Read and Review, and once again

That's all Folks. Ta Ta


	2. Ch 1 Seth's Awakening

Yo, its the one and only SunDragonSoul. And I bring you Ch 1 of Aerial Hearts: Winged Heroes. That's right, I have finished the first real chapter of this story. This will show a bit more about Seth. I will also admit he is a bit based off of Vergil from Devil May Cry 3, with some abilities of his may come from that franchise.

Enjoy the chapter

Note: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Maximum Ride, I am only creating this story for amusement sake. I only own the OC'es in this story.

* * *

Aerial Hearts: Winged Heroes

By

SunDragonSoul

Normal Speaking "Hello"

Inner Thoughts'_This is Interesting_'

Higher Entity Speaking "**Greetings**"

* * *

Ch 1: Seth's Awakening

A group of white coated scientist seemed to crowd around a human being laying on an operating table, with tools laying nearby on a mobile metal table. The scientist stepped away, revealing a rather malnourished child of the age of 17, covered in cuts done in medical precision. The scientist then decided they were done for the day, and left the room, leaving the 17 year old there. After a couple of minutes, the young male screamed as 2 wings sprouted from his back.

The young man was tall and willowy, with hints of a sleek willowy frame, and remnants of an athletic build. He has jet black hair with crimson tips that lays flat on his head, with the bangs just above his eyes, and the rest going down to his chin. His eyes, when open are light grey with noticeable gold flecks in them. His skin though is still tan, showing his heritage even though he has been trapped here. Sprouted from his back are a pair of crimson feathered wings with black tips and streaks of black, with a wingspan of 14 feet. He was clad in torn and slashed grey shirt and a pair of torn grey sweat pants, hanging of his somewhat bony frame.

As he screamed white energy and black energy seemed to swirl around him, and the young avian human hybrid began to fall asleep from the energy. Then, once the male was asleep, the two different colored energy swirled around and covered him, before collapsing in on itself, revealing nothing left.

-x-x-x-x-Somewhere Mysterious/Mysterious Person's Dive to Heart-x-x-x-x-

A same young man who was originally covered in the energy, seemed to come from darkness all around, and appeared in this new area, deep asleep and while he was sleeping seem to fall into blackness, almost as if he was sinking into the ocean. His fall was slow, as if water was their instead of air.

The young man is now tall and willowy with a sleek willowy frame and athletic build, with no traces of his malnourishment, except for the growl coming from his stomach. He has still flat black hair with crimson tips that lay on his head, with the bangs hang above his eyes, and the rest going down his chin. His eyes, if he was awake and eyes open, are a light grey with noticeable gold flecks in them. His skin is a deep tan color. Though, sprouted from his back at times are a pair of black tipped crimson wings with black streaks that have a wingspan of 14 across.

He wears a short sleeve red t-shirt with a black x on the front, a pair of black jeans,and a pair of black combat boots. Over this he wears a sleeveless hooded open navy vest with a silver cross on the back. Covering his hands are a pair of dark grey fingerless gloves, with a gold buckle and red belt around each wrist.

He eventually hit the ground, which seemed to erupt into doves as soon as his body lay there. He was laying on the now revealed to be seemingly made of stain glass. The stain glass platform was a light blue circular platform, with a picture of the very same young man asleep his wings curled around him, similar to his current state, laying near the lower, and lower left side of the platform, with part of his body in the outer ring, with in the background of the lower part of the platform is a single field with a simple tree there. On the upper part lay 7 circles, 6 circling a center one, all with a design of a stylized fleur-de-lis spreading out from the center circle to the other 6 circles. On the outer ring of the stain glass platform was a interesting stylized heart design.

The young man soon began to stir, most likely from the impact his body felt. He opened his light grey golden fleck decorated eyes revealing their color. As he started to sit up,he looked around, a look of shock crossing over his face, as his gaze landed on the 2 crimson wings coming from his back.

"Wh...Wh...Where am I, What happened to me, Is this something The School did to me," The black haired crimson tipped male said to himself, shock completely clear in his tone.

"Ok lets go over what I know, Ok, My name is Seth Silvers, I am around 17 years old, and originally human, until, just recently, the idiots though I might survive the needed surgery and implanted me with avian DNA," The black haired guy, now named Seth, said as he went through a quick checklist of what he knew, as he slicked his crimson tipped black hair back, Which now looked slicked back, with it spiking out a bit, and with a few of the strands hanging in front of his face. Due to this Seth was now feeling a bit of comfort from the motion that he was now able to do.

"**So much to do….. So little time….. Take your time….. Don't be afraid…. The door is still shut…. Now step forwards, Can you do it!**" A mysterious voice said to him.

Seth stood up fully now, hearing the mysterious voice. As he walked forward, a look of irritation cross his face as he thought that the Mysterious voice seemed to think he couldn't walk, with his right eye twitching from the thought. As soon as he reached the center, 3 grey stone pedestals appeared, each bearing a different weapon that appeared in light floating above the pedestal. the first one is a primarily green rod, with the ends tan, with a brown disk on one end, with a blue mickey head on the top, the second weapon is a pentagonal shield with the lower 3 points rounded with a red border with 6 silver bolts on it, with the face of the shield primarily black with a red hidden mickey on the front, and the third and final weapon is a simple short sword with a simple gold pomel, a blue handle, and a black hidden mickey on the hilt. When these 3 weapons appeared the mysterious voice came again.

"**Power sleeps within you…. If you give it form…. It will give you strength….Chose well,**".The voice said after the weapons appeared.

Seth looked around at all 3 weapons.. He quickly though what would be better.'_The path of a protector, the path of a warrior, or the path of a mage, which fits me the best_'. He thought before quickly deciding and he began walking towards the pedestal with the staff floating above it. When he arrived he jumped up and grabbed the Staff.

"**The power of the Mystic…. Inner strength….. A staff of wonder and ruin, Is this the power you seek?**" The voice said as soon as he held the staff.

"Yes," Seth said confidently, as he held the staff in his hands. As soon as he uttered that word the staff vanished in a flash of light.

"**Your path is set…. Now what will you give up in Exchange?**" The mysterious voice inquired to the winged being.

Seth looked around again, noticing the 2 other weapons, a shield or a sword. '_Ok what is not at all me, The strength to destroy, or the strength to protect._' He then decided before he walked towards the center of everything. When he reached the center, he looked at all the pedestal and he held the staff up, knowing he didn't want to lose either.

"**What do you pick?**" The mysterious voice questioned the male.

"I give up neither," Seth said after a quick moment of thought. The sword and shield then vanished soon afterwards, much like the staff had.

"**You've chosen the power of the Mystic….and yet You've given up neither the power of the Warrior por Protector…. Is this the form you chose?**" The voice inquired again.

"Yes," Seth said no hesitation in his voice.

As soon as Seth uttered that one word, the entire platform began to shake all around. The pedestals began to almost fall into the stain glass platform. Seth thinking quickly, but forgetting his wings in the adrenalin jumped away from the pedestal before he stood on to the center of the platform in a single jump. Despite this, the shaking continued before the platform began to shatter, starting from the edges and making its way inward, until reaching him. He began to fall with the shards of glass, deeper and deeper into the darkness below. He soon shifted to almost look like he is diving head first, almost feeling like he is going to be all right

"**Soon Young one, Your destiny is about to begin, now go forth and Dive into your Heart, Now go forward and embrace your destiny,**" The voice said as he fell deeper.

Seth continued diving as if encouraged by that voice. He soon began to approach another platform. He easily landed on the platform with no hassle, his wings assisting in slowing him down and righting himself.

This platform was circular like the one before, but colored instead of blue, a emerald green. It showed him again laying near the edge of the platform asleep his wings curled around him, but in his hands was a strange weapon. It was a shadowy version of a long key shaped sword, with the teeth shaped like a triangle. On the lower middle part of the shadow a large field with a strange shattering moon on it. On the upper part of the platform 7 circles lay, 6 of them circulating the 7th. The center one was a 2 crimson wings coming from a diamond shaped gold piece , with the one above it a golden sun symbol, the upper right one a red fire symbol, the lower right one a white snowflake design, the bottom one a silver moon symbol, the lower left one a yellow earth based design, and the upper left one a a navy wind like design.

"**You've gained the power to fight,**" The mysterious voice said as the staff that Seth picked appeared in his right hand in a flash of light.

Seth then walked cautiously towards the center,clutching the staff in his hand. He quickly swung his staff like a sword trying out to see if he could use it as a weapon.

"**All right you've got it…. Use this power to protect yourself and others,**" The voice said to Seth. "**There will be times you have to fight…. Keep your light burning strong.**"

As the voice said this, quite a few strange created began to come from the glass, at first looking like shadows that should not be there before rising and taking form. The creatures were bug like and completely black, keeping close to the ground with large spherical heads with yellow eyes, and 2 anntes, their hands possessing 3 fingers and clawed, and feet lacking an digits.

One quickly charged at him, with Seth blocking with his new staff. He then bashed it away, in a sword swinged style, before charging at the creatures. He bashed the first one again, causing it to fade away, before 2 charged him again. He blocked the first strike but got a scratch along his back from a third one attacking from behind as they striked. He quickly struck back at the one attacking from behind with his staff sending it flying, before bashing the first one over the head with it, destroying it, and then charging into the second one, pushing it back, before spinning with the staff impacting the one behind him, destroying that one as well. He then struck the second one that trying to attack him, destroying it and leaving 5 more left. The last five then circled him before quickly closing in, while Seth reacted with a jump assisted by his wing before spinning around sending them up in a red tinged twister before striking all 5 away with the staff, before charging the first one and bashing it twice. He then jumped to the next one and bashed it multiple times, and repeating the process for the rest of them. Seth stopped not noticing one appearing behind him.

"**Behind you,**" The voice alerted him. As soon as the voice said that, more of the creatures appeared, about 6 more.

Seth quickly reacted, spinning on his foot and striking the shadow like creature over the head with his staff. He then charged it thrusting his staff forward and pushed it away. He quickly blocked a slash from a second creatures, as the first one turned into a shadow like form. He quickly swung the staff up, sending the monster upward and he then jumped up, his lighter bones and wings assisting in getting higher than it, before bashing it downward. When the creature impacted it faded into darkness. He then bashed the one that tried the sneak attack, causing it to fade into darkness from the hit. Now only 5 more remained. Seth quickly charged it, giving it a hard strike with his staff and hand, before bashing downward on it, destroying it. Another 2 then charged at him, with Seth blocking with his wing, wincing slightly as the claw slashed at his wing, before giving both a sweeping strike with both wings and staff, pushing them back and away. The last 2 charged him, as the first 2 recovered from his staff strike in their shadow form. He quickly blocked them with his wings again, before jumping up and bashing them on the head with his staff. Seth then struck at the one of the first that attacked him, destroying it in a haze of darkness. The second one that first attacked tried an attack, causing Seth to react with a single strike with his staff, destroy it like its partner. One of the 2 remaining creature then tried to strike at him again but was blocked once more by Seth's wings. He quickly struck the last 2 with a spinning strike with his staff and wings once more, hitting both of them and destroying them once again.

For some reason the last one he destroyed still stood the but didn't move. It instead stood on its hind legs and seemed to emit a rather large shadow from beneath it, as it seemed to fall into the shadow. The shadows started appearing all around him, covering the stain glass platform, covering it in darkness. When it was directly underneath him, a strange purplish black force seemed to try and drag him down into it, almost like quicksand. Seth continued to try and fight as he sank into it, being dragged deeper and deeper, until he was gone, as his struggling hand slipped into it.

A struggling Seth then appeared on another platform his entire body thrashing about even his wings, but when he opened his eyes he stopped and sighed in relief, happy of not being in that strange darkness that tried to consume him. He quickly got up and took a look at the platform that he lay on.

The platform he was on now was circular, just like the other but a rather simple light purple. This platform was different from the 2 before as instead of showing a sleeping version of himself, it showed 3 large outlines of a stylized heart symbols, each possessing a symbol each, with the top one possessing a symbol of a couple of stars. The one on the bottom left showed a symbol of a splotch of black with a crescent moon on it, and the one on the right was a simple sun symbol on it. The only thing on this platform, other than Seth himself, was a strange partially transparent door.

Seth looked around, before he gazed at the door, with a look of confusion wondering what it could be. He quickly walked towards the door, curious to see if it was really is just a mirage on not real. He quickly reached out and tried to open it, but it was sealed shut.

"I can't seem to open it," Seth thought out loud knowing he was alone at the moment.

As Seth looked behind him, curios of a strange feeling that overcame him. As soon as his gaze turned, a chest appeared in a flash of light, in his field of vision. Seth then decided to walk to it, and see if it possessed a key to the strange door or something of that nature. For some reason, his instincts were telling him to tap it with his staff , which he did to see if it opened.

The red chest opened after he tapped it twice with his staff. Seth then looked to see nothing in it but a golden apple. Picking it up and eating it, his stomach seemed to become full, once he finished it. As soon as he looked, a crate appeared in a flash of light, between him and the door. Curios of the new object Seth tried to push it, unintentionally moving it close towards the door. He then bashed the crate to get rid of it. When it was destroyed he quickly noticed a item was in the strangely fading remains of the create. He picked it up and noticed it was a green colored liquid in a glass bottle. He quickly drank it down, feeling any injury he got from those creatures heal away. As soon as he drank the potion, the door seemed to become less transparent and more physically there. Another object soon appeared in a another flash of light, a barrel. He quickly dashed towards and began to smash the barrel, thinking it might help open the door. As soon as he struck the barre with his staff, he knocked off the barrel from the platform. After he did that, the door seemed to appear their completely. Seth cautiously walked up to the door, hopping this wasn't a trap for him, from someone like The School or something. As soon as he reached the door, it seemed to open by itself, revealing a light filled way. Seth walked forward, into the light, hoping for answers.

When the light faded away, Seth was standing in a rather large field, with a couple of trees sprouted up here and there, adding a bit of shade to their area. He quickly looked around and noticed that their were 3 other people.

The first person is a 16 year old girl with black hair that goes down to her chin with the bangs parted, and dark blue eyes. She was dressed in a light green t-shirt with a white circle on the front, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of high heed dark blue boots.

The second person was a 19 year old looking girl. She has a tall and slender figure. She has blue eyes, with medium length blue hair that is mostly parted to her left. She wears a black and navy blue high-collared halter top, a black corset with 2 pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has 2 pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge over the intersection. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan fingerless gloves. She also wears segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are 2 strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots are pointed and armored with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

The third was 17 year old like. She was a nice looking girl a bit smaller than he is. She has brown eyes, and long brown hair with dark red and blonde streaks. Though she herself possessed a pair of wings like he does, with a wingspan of 13 feet. Her wings are a lighter brown color with streaks of both white and black on them. She was dressed in a light blue top, a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

All 3 of them just looked at him with smiles. Before he could move about, the voice had returned.

"**Hold on…. The door won't open just yet…. First, tell me more about yourself?**" The voice questioned.

"What do you want out of Life?" The black haired girl asked, her voice a bit calm.

"To find a place that accepts me and see rare sights," Seth replied to the black haired girl causing her to grin.

"To find a place that accepts you and see rare sights hu, that's neat," The girl said happily before walking off, letting the blue haired girl walk towards him.

"What are you so afraid of?" The blue haired 19 year old asked him, her voice possessing her obvious peppy and fiery attitude.

"To be alone," Seth answered completely sure.

"To be alone, that is very frightening," The bluenette said before walking to the side, letting the brown haired winged girl walk towards him.

"What's most important to you?" The winged girl then asked him, her voice showing her tomboy like way.

"My friends and their friendship," The crimson winged being said replied to her question.

"Your friends and their friendship, that is something important," The brown haired girl said before walking away as well, like the 2 before her.

"**You want to see rare sights and find a place that accepts you…. You're afraid of being alone…. Friendship is most important to you,**" The mysterious voice started. "**Your adventure begins at dawn…. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.**"

"Sounds good," Seth said nodding.

"**The day you will open the door is both far off and very near…. be prepared for what you may face soon,**" The mysterious voice said before light suddenly blinded him.

When the light disappeared, revealing him standing on another glass platform. The glass platform he was standing on was circular just like the ones before it, but was colored a simple yellow color. On it was an armoured form the same size as his body, asleep and laying on the bottom part, near the outer edge, with one of his right hand on the outer edge, along with one of his crimson wings out as well. He is clad in a completely black body suit that covers him up to his neck, just at the start of his neck. On his head is a primarily silver helmet with a rounded top, a black colored visored, and around his jaw a metallic dark red. From the sides of the helmet are 2 wing like silver prongs. On his chest is a primarily dark red armour piece on his chest, overlapping metallic silver armour that covers his torso. Around his waist on the outside and back of it, are bands of dark red armour and with in front of his waist a metallic silver piece. On his knees are a somewhat dark bronze armour pieces. On his feet are dark red armoured boots, with metallic silver pieces on them and spikes sticking out from the heel. On his arms are shoulder pauldrons that are mostly red and outlined with metallic silver, with his lower arms armoured in red armour detailed in metallic silver that covers his entire lower arm, and a pair of black leather like gloves. On the upper part was 7 circles, 6 of the circling the 7th. The center one possessed a pair of crimson wings. In the 6 others circles was the symbol of a silver star. Held in the visible right hand, was another shadowy version of a key like sword. He quickly began to walk around looking around at the place he was in. Shadows seemed to from, before become those shadowy creatures from before that attacked him twice. About 8 of these creatures, Shadows as Seth started to call them appeared. His staff appeared in his hand, and Seth was now ready to fight.

2 of the Shadows charged him, but were smacked away. Another shadow tried to attack, before Seth struck out again, striking it upward with his staff . The first 2 shadows quickly attacked again before being hit by a sweeping strike by his wings, smashing them back into the darkness that formed them. The other one that attacked was slammed with a jumping staff strike, causing it to dissipate into darkness again, leaving only 5 more shadows. He quickly bashed 2 of them before hitting another one with a sweeping strike from his wings. The 2 he attacked quickly charged him but were blocked by his staff. He then quickly knocked them down with a good spinning attack, bashing them with his staff easily. He quickly jumped up and bashed the other one he attacked, causing all 3 of them to turn into darkness, and leaving only 2 more left. He was quickly charged by them, a few clawing him and getting in a few hits, with only 1 hit being blocked by a wing. He quickly bashed the first one, pushing it away, before blocking another hit from a second one. He then did a sweeping strike on the second one, pushing it back. He then blocked another flurry of attacks from the first one, before retaliating with a strong downward smash with his staff, destroying it. He then destroyed the other one with a quick upward strike.

After the battle with those shadows, some light seemed to shine down, forming a disk of light that emitted small amounts of energy. Seth quickly walked towards it, and stepped in it, with the energy rising as tall as he was, as he felt the scratches he got from the fight healing rather quickly and effectively.

As he stood there, the light that formed this soon moved forward a bit, before reaching the edge of the platform. When the light reached it the strangest thing happened, as the light faded away, stairs of what seemed like stain glass formed near the edge, ascending up in a long path to an unknown level. This confused him even more as he gazed at the strange stairs, but just Seth shrugged and walked up them, ascending higher and higher. As he went up each step, the ones behind him vanished. He was quickly heading to another platform.

The platform he reached was a circular stain glass platform. The platform was a rather dark blue color, much darker than the first platform he was on. On the lower right part of the platform was a picture of him laying down, this time awake, near the outer ring, with a shadowy key like sword held in his hand, like the second platform, with a scene of a wasteland with a couple of shadowed key like swords driven into the ground in the background. On the upper left part of the platform was a picture of his armoured form, like the previous platform but seemingly awake, and a shadowy key like sword held in his right hand , with his head parallel to his normal head, and his armoured feet parallel to his feet. In the upper part of the center lay 7 circles, 6 of them circling around the center circle, all with a stylized fleur-de-lis spreading out from the center circle to the 6 other circles.

Seth the began to walk towards the center where a strong light was shining down upon. As he got closer the voice began to speak again.

"**The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes,**" The mysterious voice said, altering Seth.

As soon as the voice said that, Seth looked at his shadow. His shadow began to grow longer and longer. His shadow began to rise up, and as it rose it took on a new twisted from.

His shadow was now massive, muscular, humanoid creature with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the monsters abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible. He quickly nicknamed it a Darkside, as it was formed from his own shadow, and seemed to represent his very own darkness if what the voice said was true. This thing though honestly terrified him, as he gazed at its glowing yellow eyes hidden under its tentacle cover face.

"**But don't be afraid…. And don't forget…. **" The mysterious voice said as Seth backed away from it before going into a sprint from it until reaching the edge.

Seth quickly steeled his resolve, as he gripped his staff that appeared in his hand. He quickly waited as he noticed the giant black monster's hand gather energy and begin to Glow, which it then used to punch the ground. The monsters fist impacted the area, causing darkness to spread around it a bit from the impact. From the darkness a couple of Shadows began to rise from it and went to attack him, though weaker than the ones from before. He moved quickly as Seth began to strike the Darkside's arm with his staff a few times, hitting and destroying any Shadows that tried to stop him. As the Darkside rose its arm and straighten itself, Seth tried in vain to attack any part of it. He then quickly dispatched a few Shadows trying to attack him, before switching to attack its chest that was easier to reach due to its short legs, though not effecting the titan like creature as much as he would have like it to.

He soon walked away and stuck the monster's lower arm, as the Dark Side began to gather dark energy in the heart shaped hole in it's chest. Seth continued to attack the Darkside's arm, as it gather the energy, before it began to launch them as dark energy missiles at him. A few came towards him, but he knocked them away, deflecting them and launching them at the Darkside head, causing a good bit of damage. Seth then struck the hand a few more times, dodging and deflecting a few more missiles until it stopped. A few moments afterwards, the Darkside began to gather energy once again in its hand, before punching near him, causing darkness to spiral around the hand, summoning more shadows from it. Seth quickly charged the hand with a flying leap, before smashing it with his staff, with a few follow up strikes on the Shadows that the Darkside summoned. He attacked the monsters arm rapidly, destroying a few Shadows that are trying to attack him from behind with a few well placed strikes with his shield.

After a few more strikes on the arm, the creature pushed Seth back as it rose up. Seth tried to stand and fight but before he could his staff vanished in a flash of light, leaving him defenseless as the Darkside punched down in front of him, forcing him on his behind. Darkness began to pool underneath Seth, as the Darkside started down emotionlessly.

"**- But don't be afraid**" The voice said as the darkness started to cover Seth, as he sunk into it.

"**You hold the mightiest weapon of all,**" The voice continued as Seth sank further into the darkness despite him struggling.

"**So don't forget:**" The voice said as darkness almost completely cover his body leaving his head left. "**You are the one who will open the door.**"

Before Seth was completely consumed, Light began to shine from him, vanishing the darkness surrounding and covering him. This light also covered the platform, obscuring both the Darkside, the platform, and Seth himself.

When the light faded, Seth was now holding a strange weapon. It was a key shaped sword, the size of a one handed longsword. The handle is a sea green with a black pommel. The guard of the weapon was black and curves around the handle but doesn't connect to the base of the handle itself. The shaft of the key is silver and has semi-circular indentations on its sides. The teeth are comprised by two silver, triangular blades that overlap each other and slant downward. Both triangles have slanted, heart shaped gaps in them. Leading from the pommel is a keychain with a token the resembles the guard and handle.

The platform itself is pretty much the same as before but it also has a few changed done. With the first it is now being a dark purple color, and with the shadowy key like swords the Seth's two appearance wield are now the same weapon in his hand. The Darkside on the other hand did not change, except it seemed to not be as weakened as it was before.

"Rejection of Fate, this is named Rejection of Fate," Seth muttered as he gazed on his new weapon.

"**You are the one who wields the Keyblade,**" The voice said returning him to reality and informing him of what type of weapon it really is.

Seth then gripped it tightly, wielding it in a simple one handed sword wielding stance. Suddenly magic seemed to shift the perspective showing Seth covered in the armour from the figure on the stain glass plane holding Rejection of Fate in his hand, before changing back to normal. Seth toke noticed of the change but didn't comment. He was now ready to attack at the Darkside, so he charged at the beast. The Darkside tried to stop him by gathering energy in its hand and punching downward, with the darkness covering the area it punched and summing the usual Shadow's like before. Seth sidestep the punch, and quickly retaliated with a few well placed slashes on its arm with Rejection of Fate, taking out any Shadows with a few slashes as well. He then glide up onto his arm, dashed up the limb, and hit the Darkside with a few well placed strikes on its head.

The Darkside seemed enraged at the attack as Seth jumped down, and landed after a back flip from it. It drove it's hand into the ground, causing a shockwave that shock Seth , as it scoops up darkness, before holding it in its hand, and releasing it in a couple of orbs of darkness that rain down upon Seth. Seth himself, ran and dodged each attack, before he hit the Darkside's left arm with a few well placed slashes. The Darkside then began to gather energy in the hole in its chest again, before launching the dark missiles at Seth. Seth, thinking quickly, knocked them off course with his keyblade, sending a few into the Darkside's face. The Darkside than retaliated with a punch near Seth, who rolled out of the way, as the darkness pooled around its fist, and more Shadows came. Seth quickly destroyed the Shadows before hitting the arm with a few good slashes again.

This attack caused the titan of darkness to shiver and quake, before it faded into darkness. As it's last will, it struck the platform, shattering it completely. causing Seth to fall downward, in for some reason a slow moving fall, as his keyblade, Rejection of Fate, vanished. Seth's fall more felt like sinking into quicksand or falling into the ocean. As he fell the voice returned again.

"**You are the one to fight against the Heartless,**" The voice said as he fell, making him think of the 2 types of creatures he fought, and thinking they were Heartless.

As Seth's fall continued, his vision began to blur. His vision soon darkened as well, before he closed his eyes, and embraced unconsciousness.

* * *

That's all for now. Please now Read and Review. And note flamers will be attacked by heartless.

Ta Ta


End file.
